


Coming Home to You.

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron Weasley, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Incredibly Tame Belly Kink, Incredibly Tame Pregnancy Kink, Long-Term Relationship(s), Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, No Smut, Pregnancy, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: Ron and Hermione's relationship a few years after the end of the seventh Harry Potter book.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Coming Home to You.

**Author's Note:**

> While I do enjoy Harry Potter, I don't endorse JK Rowling's views. Trans people should have rights and be respected. Trans rights!
> 
> That being said, Ron and Hermione are such an underrated couple and I wanted to give them some attention here. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy this.

Hermione was tired. She had such a stressful week at work. The work was never ending and she was both tired and pregnant. Ron and Hermione were expecting their first child together in three to four months or so and Ron wanted her to take it easy but Hermione refused. 

Her Type A personality wasn’t going to just let her quit and rest. There was just too much to do and she had to do everything. Especially since her co-workers were always goofing off and procrastinating when it came to their group work. Maybe, a good book could help her relax before she had to go and cook dinner? Hermione thought as she entered their small London apartment. 

Hermione was beginning to relax and settle down with a book when she felt the baby kick. It was so surreal being pregnant. When Ron and Hermione had first got married, they didn’t initially want children. Hermione was more career oriented and Ron felt like he would be a failure since he didn’t feel much like a hero. Harry had saved the day countless times and defeated Voldemort after all. He hadn’t done as much as his amazing best friend. He was never as good as the rest of his brothers in terms of his achievements. His sister was even a highly ranked professional quidditch player for goodness sakes! Hermione had insisted that this didn’t matter to her, that Ron would always hold her heart. That his love would always be good enough for her, but Ron was still often unsure. She hoped that someday she could prove to him how much she loved him. That she wouldn’t just up and leave him for another attractive man with more accomplishments like his best friend Harry Potter. 

Hermione was lost in her thoughts and book for a while when Ron came home. Ron noticed his sore pregnant wife on the couch and immediately bounded over to her. Ron couldn’t help but think that she just worked too hard and couldn’t help but fall in love with her even more deeply. Hermione was always beautiful, intelligent, strong, capable, and talented to him. When she first expressed interest in them dating, he couldn’t believe his luck. He thought she was cute even back when she had ‘beaver teeth’ and frizzy curly hair. He had always loved Hermione more for her personality and abilities than her looks. He still couldn’t believe they were married sometimes. He often thought that he was still dreaming about their relationship when he woke up with Hermione beside him in bed. 

Ron, breaking out of his thoughts, said, “Are you feeling alright? Are you and the baby hungry? I can make some bangers and mash?”

Hermione sighed, “Sure, that sounds lovely.”

Ron, realizing that Hermione was majorly tired, started to make dinner. He knew Hermione was an incredible witch but he was worried that the stress of her job was getting to her. Plus being pregnant, couldn’t exactly make it any easier. Once dinner was cooked, the two of them ate their dinner in a relatively easy silence. 

Hermione said, “You know the baby moves more after I eat. After dinner, we could just snuggle in bed. I know I need that after this insane work week.”

Ron replied, “Ok, I would love to spend time with you both. Are you ok, though? It’s rare when you are making suggestions about what we do as a couple. You're usually more dominant when it comes to these things and I just follow you. I always enjoy it and I like when you take the lead, but you never usually want me to.”

Hermione said, “I just wanted to change it up a bit. I’m sore and tired and I need some affection from my husband. Plus it could help with your self confidence.”

Ron sighed and thought, Hermione was truly amazing. She was always thinking of him and their relationship. He simply replied, “Ok, then.”

The two retired to their bedroom after cleaning up their kitchen and dining room. Hermione dropped down onto the bed where she could rest her swollen ankles and aching back. Ron joined her carefully so he wouldn’t disturb her resting position. He gently swung his arm around Hermione and gently rested his hand on the swell of her pregnant belly. They both knew that he loved to feel the baby move and that he found Hermione especially beautiful while pregnant. His sister Ginny and his friend Harry had teased him for having both a pregnancy and belly kink, but Ron insisted that he was just excited about the pregnancy and interested in all the muggle science behind it. It was so interesting to him that two people could make life like this. Also sue him if he thought his wife looked really cute when she was pregnant, with a belly, and or with puffed out chubby cheeks whenever she pouted or smiled. Hermione was always beautiful to him, there was just something about this pregnancy that really turned him on. 

They spent a good portion of time like this. Watching TV while Ron felt the baby move and Hermione talked about her work week. She told him a bunch of silly stories about her coworkers’ antics. How she was going to strangle that one guy who released a bunch of Cornish pixies into the office while they were having an important meeting. As they talked, Ron started to then begin massaging Hermione’s swollen ankles and stiff back. Hermione moaned in pleasure a couple of times when Ron managed to really undo a tight knot or relieve some pressure. There was a mutual understanding between them. They knew each other well and what the other truly needed. Whether it was a hug, a smile, a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to, they would always ensure that the other received the love and affection they needed. 

Hermione noticed that Ron was beginning to drift off a little. Falling asleep to the sounds of her voice and the TV playing in the din of their bedroom. Oh, Ron, I love you too, she thought. She gently kissed his head and let him fall asleep with his head and hand resting protectively on her pregnant belly. 

Hermione began to calmly think in the quiet of the room. At least her ankles and back weren’t aching as much. Ron’s massages really seemed to help. If only he could see that he could be an excellent father someday, she thought. As she too began to drift off, she bent down and began whispering to her sleeping husband.

Hermione said, “I love you too. I believe in you. You’re not worthless and replaceable. You’ll make a great father someday too. Good night.” With that, they both finally fell asleep each of them supporting the other.


End file.
